<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[曹丕/王粲]伤逝 by sherlydear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182895">[曹丕/王粲]伤逝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear'>sherlydear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我总觉得可以这么解释曹丕驴鸣。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[曹丕/王粲]伤逝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一个小故事。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>正文 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>大军伐吴归来时，王粲病逝于途中。</p><p>曹丕幼时成长于军旅之中，宛城之变时，他年方十岁，却能在黑暗中趁乱夺去一匹马，在父亲无暇顾及时保全自己性命。</p><p>死亡并不会让这样的他产生陌生或恐惧的心情。但，也许是王粲的死太突然了，也许是他死的时机，恰好在曹丕成为世子后不久、连那跃跃欲试的兴奋都尚未完全消失之时。也许只是因为，王粲其人特殊，在建安年代令曹丕看得有些厌了的那些或麻木或瑟瑟的菜色面孔中，他却表现出一个人格强健的人该有的聪慧，有趣，还有那一点点令人理解的自矜，在众多生命中脱颖而出，成为魏王世子和四公子共同的好友。诸多原因堆叠在一起，让曹丕无法不动容。</p><p>如今，王粲也和那些如草芥般微不足道的平民一样，被死亡的宿命牵引着魂魄，悠悠从人间离去。</p><p>曹丕和众人站在王粲的坟前，行军时，诸事从简，那土坟是几个将士仓促间立起来的。这是王粲的待遇，一个博闻强识，常侍从于魏王和世子身边的贵族的待遇。其他的，如你我一样的人，若是同样死在此时，或许只得趁黑夜和其他的身体埋在一起，或者直接丢在荒芜的林中，成为野狼和土狗的口粮。</p><p>曹丕只是感到可惜，王粲的死让他彻底从成为世子的喜悦中脱离出来，他看了看众人，有几张面孔神色或茫然，或悲戚，视线在空中与他交汇。死亡的阴影公平地笼罩在在场所有人身上。</p><p>也许吧，也许下一个会是吴质，会是司马懿，也许这种终将到来的宿命会落在他的父亲身上也可能是曹丕自己。曹丕的眼前浮现出吴质总是挂着戏谑的脸，每次论及死亡，他总是像梦魇般把这种忌讳的想法联系到吴质身上。而自己又无法自控地为此心有戚戚。</p><p>于众人之中，曹丕很想见到吴质，此时并不在场的友人。曹丕心间涌出迫切想要得知好友近况的念头，强烈到几乎将他吞噬。 北地的春风，裹挟着暮冬未尽的寒意，仍穿越荒芜皴裂的大地而来，扑打在站立着的人心间，唤起些许萧瑟的记忆。</p><p>关于王粲，此人虽然成名于年少，却无彼时间的贵族文士身上常见的酸腐自傲之气。曹丕折服于他的才华，自然愿意与他亲近，常请王粲一同作诗为乐。记得那是早年间的事，路过某一不知名渡口时，见两三妇孺老人送别一年轻男丁。只是因为那场景让他想起往年兄长早逝的伤心事，心有所感，唤了王粲写诗相赠。</p><p>此刻，在北地的寒流中，这段记忆又从四面八方醒来，连带着关于兄长死亡的记忆，一同在他的心中苏醒。</p><p>于仓皇离开宛城的行伍中，曹操得知长子的死讯后，那悲恸不言的神色自不必说。那丁夫人，他们众兄弟当时的母亲，曹昂的母亲，自得知长子的死讯起，却便将余生埋没于无尽的思念之中，甚至在对丈夫护子不当的愤恨中，毅然决然地离家而归。</p><p>应是北方某一无名的时节，风起了，满城的绿叶、黄叶纷纷摇落，丁夫人一心思念亡子，哭声便像那风下的飞叶，绵绵不尽，永无断绝。</p><p>长兄亲母早逝，亦未曾有世子之荣，可家中曾有过一位刚烈威严的夫人，这位夫人膝下寂寞，唯记养长兄一子，视之更甚于亲生。长兄早逝，一生未有能够回报于她，却在死后仍拥有着夫人无私纯粹的怀念。</p><p>诸人与丕，生逢不幸，行旅难绝，身如蓬草，命途无定。适逢疫疾，或蒙战矢，他日或死，又何所知。曹丕缓缓环顾众人，却像众子都只是一个人。中原遭难，生死无定，人之在世，唯似一蜉蝣而已，晨生暮死，一朝泯灭，了无痕迹。 而丕……不求享百年长生，惟愿身逝之后，能幸得一人，一次，对丕此人真诚的怀念。</p><p>在众人未绝的悲戚中，曹丕提议说：诸君与丕，生逢不幸，死生无常，幸得相识，至今交游，平生足矣。今日唯是仲宣遥去，众人之中，再无第二个仲宣。此友生前好听驴鸣，不如诸子以驴鸣相送，或可稍寄哀思，慰死者之怀。</p><p>众亲、友无一不从。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p>若有幸在此相遇，我很感谢您付出的时间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>